


[podfic] years since it's been clear

by duckgirlie



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Living Together, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckgirlie/pseuds/duckgirlie
Summary: podfic of years since it's been clear by lady_ragnellGrantaire really doesn't expect Enjolras to force him to move in with him when he hears how shitty Grantaire's apartment is. And he definitely doesn't expect Enjolras to want him to stay, or how easy it turns out to be, or the way Enjolras has a habit of doing his studying in the sunshine on the living room floor ...Yeah, he may be in some trouble.





	[podfic] years since it's been clear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PuckB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuckB/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Years Since It's Been Clear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/972688) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



> this is an _astoundingly_ late post of my 2015 #itpe fic. (hopefully i didn't get your hopes up)

direct download: [MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132015122662.zip) | [podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132015122663.zip)

mediafire:[podbook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7g34vv21a3k8vka/Years_Since_It%2527s_Been_Clear.m4b/file)


End file.
